


[Podfic] You’re in My Heart

by AerPods (Aer)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Fem!tuukka, First Kiss, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aer/pseuds/AerPods
Summary: Podfic: 12:56, mp3, m4a, and streaming formatsFic summary:If anyone had handed him a list of thingsnotto do in the NHL, Adam was pretty sure falling in love with his teammate would have been at the top.





	[Podfic] You’re in My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You're in My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109363) by [Aer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aer/pseuds/Aer). 



[mp3 format](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1bYRjo8qQMzR7hr50DSor1WuvJbIVgTYr/view?usp=drivesdk)  
[m4a format](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1uc5xzcILMk0s3nVAY73MsHJaoK1vZTw-/view?usp=drivesdk)

 

**Reader’s Notes:** This is my first time making a podfic, so I’d seriously appreciate any feedback you guys have for me. I’ve been wanting to try podficcing for a while now and it was really fun! I started with one of my own so that if I was awful I wouldn’t be hurting anyone else’s feelings, though I am hoping to branch out eventually. 

(The lack of cover art is on my list of things to fix, once my computer has been.)


End file.
